Closure
by Gloxinia
Summary: Kat Jones needs to forget the war that killed her parents and left her and her sister alone with foster parents. Kat J. needs a closure. Rating is for just in case. Please read and enjoy : COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Tomorrow is my big day. "When you go to a salon to get a manicure and mani pedi?" Asks my sister jokingly. She's reading over my shoulder. I heard that once you get married it's like a new chapter in your life. But first you must always complete the previous one before starting a new. So here I am. Leaving the war that was 15 years ago. Now I'm 22. Getting married. Gonna start a family. Get a job. All that sweet family life stuff. And you know what,? I'm scared. Terrified. Tanka Jones, my sister told me that I should forget that war. Move on. That's easy for her. Her attention span is like a mosquitoes, drink the blood fly away. Or squat, you're dead. But I'm getting off topic.

Tomorrow the biggest, happiest day of my life. Marrying the most amazing guy, even though my sister would totally disagree. My bridesmaids are Tanka, obviously, and my best friend Luka. Harpo's best man is Aran. Since I started dating Harpo and Tanka Aran they've become best pals. Luka hasn't really found anyone. She has dated. But they were all jerks. She started a bed and breakfast at Cherry Heaven and I help out on the weekend. Tanka actually OWNS the Spa, that's why she spends all her time. She says she makes it better but Aran secretively says that she only does it for the free messages and mud mask. Hahaha, Tanka has left give Aran a piece of her mind. Oops.

But I need a closure. I need to forget, or get over the war, the death of my parents. So here I am. Ready to write. Find that closure that I deserve. No one can stop me, not those Mazzini people or the Atsumisi, not like the Galrezi would try. Here I am. Close my eyes. I find my place in this terror stricken city. The five-cities. But I'm no longer 22. I'm the little girl of 7 once again. I'm Kat Jones; let the closure begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Screams and guns sounds as the Atsumisi shoot at the Galrezi that try to hide. That tattoo on everyone's hand has ruined everything. We used to play with friends and now they are being taken as slaves and shot on the spot. None of the Atsumisi look at the dead bodies on the street with fear. I look at them in fear, it's not that afraid of the Galrezi it's just that, if that were my parents lying on the floor I would be scared. Terrified.

Strong arms grab my waist and pull me on their shoulder. I shriek and look at the face . I calm down and hug my dads face. On his other shoulder is my sister Tanka. My parents have the green silver tattoo of the Galrezi people and my sister and I have a tattoo of the Atsumisi, the famous red silver tattoo.

My parents are hiding, or trying to. They take us along so we do not separate. My family and I run into a apartment building in search of shelter or a hiding place. We knock on every door in the building but no one will let us hide in their building. They see my parents tattoo and then look at ours. They look at Tanka's sweet innocent face and then my terror stricken face. Some look at us confused and some with pity. But no amount of pity will let our parents hide, even if they have 2 young Atsumisi children.

My parents put us down from their shoulders and let us walk. We walk through dark alleys and through tunnels. We avoid the busy places and the people other then the Galrezi. We walk for hours with no talking and certainly no laughter. Tanka's small weak legs tire after the first couple miles. But still we walk. No breaks for the hunted. We finally make it to a small town that has been protected for the Galrezi. Some Mazzini and even less Atsumisi saved it for us. Not all of them hate the Galrezi but most do.

We hide in a hut with many other Galrezi people and they all look at me and Tanka. Tanka probably would love the attention in a different circumstance. But we are stuck in this one. No proud Tanka tonight. We lick our fingers to get the last of every crumb we can get. We each had a piece of bread, some water and a carrot. The best meal we have had in weeks. We hear guns hit the small houses and rip through the tents.

Tanka and I hid behind our parents as they run from the house. The Atsumisi that protect people like my parents take out some guns and pass them out. The also grab some themselves and everyone a gun begins to shoot. And before our eyes my parents our shot.

None of the Atsumisi look at the dead bodies on the square with fear. I look at them in fear, it's not that afraid of the Galrezi it's just that, if that were my parents lying on the floor I would be scared. Terrified. But wait. Those are my parents. Not just mine, but Tanka's too. And I am scared. Terrified. Everything seems quiet around me. I feel faint. But no, I have to hold myself together. Not just for me but for my sister that I love.

I take hold of her hand and we hide in the forest near the very small village. After the worse hours of my life the screams are faint. The trucks are gone and only the memory of the fear linger in the air. Slowly we head down to the village to find our dead parents. I keep hoping that they are not dead. But as we find them I realize that this is how I last saw them. Tanka and I dig a hole so that we can bury them. We find a plank of wood. We place the plank down on top and engrave in the blood on our fingers:

Here lie Tanka and Kat's parents.

I love u Mommy and Daddy.

Galrezi.

We write it down from what I remember of the gravestone of our grandparents. Tanka pulls my hand and we walk from the village. Our faces are red and puffy with tears but we continue. Our legs cry out in pain and our stomachs growl with anger but we continue. We make it to a small city that has buildings that are quite tall. We walk up the stairs to the last floor and knock on the last door. They open it up and rush inside. They call themselves and say that they are going to care for us. They make us a bed and we drink hot chocolate with them on the bed. They stay with us in the room until we fall asleep.

I wake up earlier then I thought and no one is awake. I crawl out and wrap a blanket around my shoulders and write a note the best I could. _'Going to say bye to parents.' _Tanka will know were I am going and I walk out the door to somewhere special.

I stood next to my parents grave stone. It's not much but that is all Tanka and I could find. Tanka is with our new parents. They call themselves foster parents but i don't know the difference really. I close my eyes and whisper, "goodbye my parents, I will not see you again. I love you." I lift my head up and a spirit in white fabric stands in front of me.

She says, "take my hand little one, your time has come and past. Go to your time with the ones you love." I take her hand slowly and she smile when are hands finally touch. I see my life flash through my eyes, but I know that I'm not going to die though. I smile at some of the memories and cry at some. I always thought that when people say that their life flashed before their eyes that it would be fast, but it's not, at least, it doesn't seem that way. I see a memory with Harpo in it. I reach out a hand to touch it and a bright light overcomes me.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes open. Nail polish is spilt, ruining my other make up and splashing my gills. Most of my desk is mixed with hot coral and light lilac, creating a pink of soft shades. Everything is covered, except my diary, my journal. I look in front into the mirror on my desk. My face is red and puffy; like I got punched in the face. I close my eyes to let the tears dry and stop them from streaming down my cheeks. I close the book silently. I leave to take a shower to wash my face. As I get out I grab a hold of my diary and hold it close to my heart I remember my past. It's good to remember. But sometimes you need to forget the past. Tuck it away until you're strong enough to remember. I blot out my memories and a half burnt photo of my parents; that I hide into the diary. I close my eyes once more and let a tear drop onto my diary, a single tear. I turn to my fire place and watch the flames burn. Luka walks in and sits on my bed. I toss my diary into the flames and we both watch it crackle and burn; mixing with the flames. After a few silent moments Luka says, "what was that, Kat."

"Closure."

**I haven't said anything about this Sorry. I really hope you enjoy it. The PoV was Kat's. Please review, don't have to but it would be nice. THANKS FOR READING, HAVE A NICE REST OF YOUR DAY!**


End file.
